


The omnibus

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Caregiver/little, M/M, cgl, dorian has a thing for calling bull "daddy" and bull has a thing for dorian so it works out, look when a buddy requests a thing i am usually more than happy to do the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian likes calling out "daddy" in bed, but isn't totally aware he's doing it. Bull has some thoughts about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The omnibus

The first time it came up in conversation was after a long, satisfying romp between the sheets, with Dorian's head pillowed on Bull's chest as their breathing slowly evened out. Bull had let his head loll back onto the pillows, and blinked slowly up at the ceiling, feeling sated and heavy, almost drowsy, as he said, "So, that was good, yeah?"

Dorian started to lift his head than thought better of it. "Of course it was," he said, drawing meaningless half circles around Bull's nipple, making him hum, a sound that rumbled pleasantly where they were pressed together.

"Oh, good, that confirms that, then." Ordinarily Dorian wouldn't have thought anything of that seemingly innocent statement, but something about how Bull said it made him shift to look at the underside of Bull's chin suspiciously, which proved to be a good instinct as Bull went on, "Your daddy thing."

Dorian stiffened, in what he was distantly ashamed to note was in more ways than one. "My what?"

"Your daddy thing," Bull said in what Dorian was sure thought was a reasonable tone. "You must have called me daddy five or six times. That was more than half an hour of you screaming 'daddy' at the top of your lungs in ecstasy," Bull said mildly, lifting the hand he'd let fall back on the round of his belly to card through Dorian's hair as he buried his face against Bull's chest.

He mumbled something indecipherable that sounded a question, but Bull caught the gist easily enough. "Yeah," he drawled, "I had to say ecstasy. Seemed to fit the mood. The _ecstatic_ mood."

Dorian let out a groan and thumped his head against Bull's chest, his face growing hot with a tingling rush of blood. Bull let out a laugh that rumbled through their chests the way his hum had, making Dorian shiver pleasantly despite his embarrassment, and then Bull was gently pulling him into a kiss, rubbing soothing circles along his back. "Hey, hey. Its alright, my boy," he said, a particular phrasing that made Dorian pull back slightly to peer up at him in a strange mix of relief and something else, that familiar stirring of warmth in his belly that made him curl closer. If Bull noticed Dorian's growing erection trapped between them, which he had to have, he made no mention of it. Yet, at least. "Its nothing to be ashamed of. Just one of those bas things," he said, giving a shrug, and hefted Dorian up higher against his chest so that his cock almost slipped all of the way out of Dorian, making him gasp, then angled himself so that when Dorian eased out a long, slow breath, he sank down onto Bull's length, eased by their earlier activities and the slick slide of Bull's cum.

Dorian's arms crept up around Bull's neck withother sigh of Bull's name, his full name, followed by that word that made electric heat coil up his spine. "You like that, hmmm?" Bull asked by his ear, and tilted Dorian's head to press scorching kisses along the underside of his chin and down to nip at the base of his throat, where his pulse leaped beneath Bull's teeth and tongue. Bull sucked gently, closing his lips around heated skin, and nosed at the sweat beading the bow of Dorian's lips before pressing a kiss there.

"Y-yes," Dorian said, earning him another soft laugh. Not mocking, but inviting Dorian in on his amusement, he honest pleasure, as he gathered Dorian up into arms and sank back against the headboard so that Dorian felt comfort and ease he'd been chasing this whole time, which mixed pleasantly with the slow burn of pleasure until he was panting against Bull's mouth, whining in the back of his throat as Bell started to ease him up and down by the light but firm grips on Dorian's thighs.

Bull's hands eased down and in as Dorian started to pick up speed on his own initiative, easing apart the inside of Dorian's thighs so that he could watch the jut of Dorian's cock bob as he plunged Bull in and out of him again and again, building up a tempo that made them both breathless. "There's a good boy," he gasped, bringing a hand up to brace against Dorian's back so that he didn't have to worry about falling, worry about anything but the exquisite friction and movement and desire, but the urge to spread himself wide and open for Bull. To call him daddy again and watch the slow curl of Bull's lips when he called Dorian "my good boy, my darling," making Dorian gasp and jerk, sending out a thin string of cum between them to gather, glistening, on Bull's belly, Bull groaned and swiped a hand through it before wrapping his hand around Dorian's cock, using his own cum as lubricant to smooth his strokes.

"There we are, Dorian" Bull rasped, snapping his hips to bury himself in Dorian just as Dorian made to kiss him, making his mouth fall open in a delicious o that Bull couldn't help but capture with his own. Dorian eagerly met the kiss, tangling his tongue together with Bull's and Bull plunged it into Dorian's mouth in time with every thrust, making Dorian keen his name, making him tremble in the circle of Dorian's arms. "You're here," Bull murmured. "I've got you. Its alright to let go."

Dorian whimpered out a "Please," and "I need help," and that was all it took for Bell to lift Dorian's legs up so that he was suspended against Bull's chest, so that he was entirely within Bull's control. He grasped at Bull's chest with a wail as Bull set a hard and fast pace, bouncing Dorian up and down on his cock with a relentless pace until Dorian seized tight with a choked cry, a word that even he wasn't sure was Bull's name or not, and then he was spilling out just as Bull was. He could feel the flood of warmth as Bull pulled him down hard on his cock once, twice more, impaling Dorian one last time to the hilt before he bent almost in half, burying his face against Dorian's shoulder as they both cried out together, voices mingling and falling away.

It was long moments before Dorian found the breath to push weakly at Bull's chest. "You're smothering me," he muttered, earning a flick of Bull's ear in response.

"Are you saying that I am nothing but a nurturing caregiver?" But Bull moved all the same, rolling over onto his back and bulling Dorian along so that his cock remained nestled inside Dorian's ass. Neither was in any particular hurry to move, so they lay like that for some time, soaking up the fading summer sunlight, before Dorian pressed a swift kiss to Bull's stubble.

"Thank you," he said fervently, and there was the beginnings of that blush again, which Bull kissed away, the same way he did the drying cum spattered on Dorian's chest, and so began another romp.


End file.
